Not Tonight
"Not Tonight" is the third single released from rapper Lil' Kim's debut album Hard Core and the first single she released after the death of The Notorious B.I.G. The version released as a single was the "Not Tonight (Remix)" (aka Ladies Night), which featured fellow female rappers Angie Martinez, Da Brat, Missy Elliott, and Left Eye. It includes an interpolation of Kool & the Gang's "Ladies' Night." The music video was filmed in Miami, Florida and featured cameos from Mary J. Blige, Changing Faces, SWV, Xscape, Queen Latifah, Total, and Maia Campbell. The single was a hit in the United States, reaching number-six on the Billboard Hot 100 and number-one on the Hot Rap Tracks chart. It peaked at number-eleven in the United Kingdom. Artist: Lil' Kim, Missy, Angie Martinez, Da Brat, Left Eye Album: Nothing to Lose soundtrack/Not Tonight 12" Song: Ladies Night (Not Tonight remix) {dice shakin} Uhh {dice thrown} yeah Uhh, here's another one, and another one Yeah Lil' Kim, the Queen Bee Verse One: Angie Martinez, Lil' Kim It's ladies night what, it must be Angie on the mic The Butter P honey got the sugar got the spice Roll the L's tight, keep the rhymes right Yo I just made this motherfucker up last night And uhh... I'm the rookie on this all-star team Me and Kim is gettin cream, like Thelma and Louise but on chrome, never leave that Brooklyn shit alone So if you say it's on then it's on Bang this in your whips Pack em call the roadie with the chips in the wrists Here's a french kiss *kissing sound* I dismissed all you chicks split six from the four-fifth Make you dance, ooowwww I stay focused, in the dopest Like a penny with a hole in it, y'all just hopeless And toke this, I ain't lye-in Niggaz tryin to knock me off, keep tryin All it takes is one phone call to my street team Promote that ass, like a soundtrack New Jack Ci-tay Set It Off with the eighty-fitay Y'all missin the buck, with the fuck Bump Biggie in the trunk and the buck to my thorough bitches Lemme see ya do tha bankhead if ya richest It's the rap Mae West to Q-B And I got all my sisters with me Chorus: Oh this is ladies night, and our rhymes is tight Oh this is ladies night, oh what a night (oh what a night) Oh this is ladies night, and the feel is right Oh this is ladies night, oh what a night (oh what a night) Verse Two: Left Eye Uhh, never the one, packin a gun Got some other raw chicks for that, lay your ass flat I be the one chockin ya paragraphs, with laughs Getcha back up on the right path Ain't no stoppin me ladies from club hoppin gets my rock on From flavors still frozen at Paradise joint Booty shakin with the glass in my left one Right hand sayin step-son To me my girls is fancy fly bitches Too my niggaz straight snitches, to them other chicos Lady pimp ain't havin that shit If you ain't got the cash to stash, suck my dick hoes Strictly a bell ringer Lay another finger on this big bad one miss lady rap singer I be the one to blame as the flames keep risin To the top and it don't stop Chorus Verse Three: Da Brat Y'all see, how these bogus niggaz try not to notice the dopest bitches Approachin with good intentions but focusin on they riches If it's, too hot then get the fuck up out the kitchen Niggaz dicks, stay lifted when they thinkin of me Cause the rhythm I kick, puzzle them like arithe-ma-tic Fillin em with, sluggers off the nine milli luger click Bitches bust, we just, keep kickin up dust And you can spread rumors shit is makin me sicker than head tumors Humor me, by huggin me sayin you lovin me Playa phony niggaz be buggin, I can tell cause the thug in me wanna sell drugs and push keys Need to get me mo' of deez, VV's and M3's Smoke weed from overseas pimped out styled Rol-eys Fuck the police keep my wallet obese Who the, Windy City woman still still comin and gunnin Straight from the Chi Tonight's the night for all the ladies, let's get high! Chorus Verse Four: Missy Aiyyo Kim, heheh, yaknowhatI'msayin ? I ain't even gon' leave without sayin sun'un on this track You ain't gonna use me to just be singin hooks What I look like? Patti LaBelle or somebody nigga? Heheh Check it out, uh huh, yeah Oh what a night You should be like Missy 'stead of bein like Mike I like to ride pony's instead of ridin bikes Me and Lil' Kim got the rhymes to incite I gotta catch a flight Aheheh, round three and shit Niggaz can't see us from Elektra to Undeas Aaaaoooowwww niggaz wanna be us Heh I'm out he, ooh *ladies night, ladies night...* Category:Discrography Category:Songs